Darkness Angel
by crimsonbloodvampire
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Rewritten on 9/24/06.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Summary: Something's wrong with him. He's different now…

Warning: Dark fic, language, violence, implied stuff, and whatever the hell else I throw in there.

* * *

"Where am I?" Blue thought aloud as she was surrounded in darkness.

"That doesn't matter right now." A soft voice said. Blue turned towards the voice. A radiant looking woman was standing a few feet behind her. She was wearing a white lacey dress. The glow around her made her seem almost ghostlike.

"Who are you?" Blue said taking a few steps backwards.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to warn you." The ghostlike woman said.

"Warn me about what?"

"You're looking for Toboe are you not?"

"Why do you want to know?" Blue asked suspiciously. 'Who the hell is this lady? How does she know I'm looking for Toboe? What does she want to warn me about?' Blue stared at the ghostlike woman as more unanswered questions raced through her head.

"Toboe not's the same, he's much different than he used to be." The ghostlike woman stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Be careful around him. He's more dangerous than you think."

"Toboe, dangerous?" Blue scoffed.

"It would be wise to heed my warnings. You mustn't let your guard down no matter what. When you meet him he will be like a complete stranger to you."

"Lady, are you sure you're talking about the Toboe I know?"

"Yes, I must be going soon. Just please take my warnings into consideration. He's not the person he was before. From the minute Toboe was reborn he was different. His whole past isn't what it was last time."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Blue said.

"I have to go now. Remember what I have told you." With that the ghostlike lady turned around and ran off. She disappeared.

* * *

Blue opened her eyes and sat up only to find Hige, Tsume, and Kiba all awake.

"What are you guys doing up. It's like two in the morning." Blue asked curiously.

"I had a dream. It was about Toboe. Actually all of us did." Hige said.

"A woman came out of nowhere and said Toboe was different. That he shouldn't be trusted." Kiba stated.

Blue's eyes widened. "You guys had the same dream I did?" The others nodded. 'How is that possible?' Blue thought. 'If we all had the same dream…does that mean it's true?'

* * *

**Crimsonbloodvampire:** Hope you like the new plot. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Rewritten on 9/24/06.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Summary: Something's wrong with him. He's different now…

Warning: Dark fic, language, violence, implied stuff, and whatever the hell else I throw in there.

* * *

Blue, Tsume, Hige, and Kiba were walking through a field. They were heading for a city a little while ahead of them.

"How could we have had the same dream? And don't say it's just a coincidence because it's not. Two people having the same dream might be a coincidence but four isn't." Blue said.

"I think…I think someone was trying to give us a message." Hige said.

"You can actually think? That's a first." Tsume said.

"Shut up." Hige said.

"The only way we'll ever know is to find Toboe." Kiba said.

"Kiba's right…But were do we find him?" Blue questioned.

"We'll just have to start asking around in the city up ahead." Kiba said.

"Well let's get going then!" Hige said changing into his wolf form and took of running. The other followed.

* * *

"Do you happen to know anybody named Toboe?" Hige asked a tall man. He shook his head no. It was about time to meet up with the others back at the cross section.

"So any luck guys?" Blue asked. All of them said no. "Me neither…Damn it! Where are you Toboe!"

An elderly lady slowly walked up to Tsume, Kiba, Hige, and Blue.

"Did you say you were looking for a young lad named Toboe?" She asked.

"Do you know where he is?" Blue asked hopefully.

"Yes I do. But why would are you nice looking kids looking for some one so troubling?" The elderly woman questioned.

"Troubling? We've never known him to be troubling. Then again we haven't seen him a while." Kiba said.

"Well, I don't want to be sending you into any trouble but if you really want to know I'll tell you. The last I've heard of him, he was in Dreamers City." She said.

"Thank you very much!" Hige said happily. "…Wait, where exactly is Dreamers City?"

"It's northbound. On the other side of the forest the first city you see. You kids should be able to find it easily with those good eyes of yours."

"Thanks again." Kiba said.

"So you really thing we'll find Toboe there?" Tsume asked.

"Only one way to find out." Kiba replied. They started heading northwards.

* * *

**Crimsonbloodvampire:** I know, it's short. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Crimsonbloodvampire: Before you read this chapter please go back and read the prologue and chapter one. I'm rewrote those with a new plot that I have in mind.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Summary: Something's wrong with him. He's different now…

Warning: Dark fic, language, violence, implied stuff, and whatever the hell else I throw in there.

* * *

"Kiba, are you sure we're going north?" Hige asked. Kiba didn't reply. It was late, maybe around midnight or so.

"Yes oinker, we're going north." Tsume said.

"One, don't call me oinker, and two, how do you know?"

"Just follow the moon."

* * *

"Guys, we should probably call it a night." Blue said. They went on walking for a couple more hours. At the moment they were at a small clearing in somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"Blue's right. Let's go to sleep." With that said Hige plopped down on the ground and immediately fell asleep.

"Well, I guess there's no point in arguing now." Kiba said sitting down on the short blades of grass.

Blue and Tsume sat down a second later.

"Night guys." Blue said before she dozed off. Tsume sighed.

"You really care about him don't you?" Kiba asked.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"I could care less about the runt. I just want to hurry up and find him so we can move on with our lives." Tsume said.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to sleep." Kiba said lying down and falling asleep.

'Truth is, I really do care about the runt. I guess he's like a little brother to me.' Tsume thought picking at the grass.

* * *

Hige opened his eyes and sat up.

"Why is everyone awake? It's so early." Hige said sleepily.

"It's almost lunch time stupid." Tsume said.

"Oh…I knew that."

"No you didn't."

"Guys quite arguing. We need to hurry up and go." Blue interrupted Tsume and Hige's argument.

Kiba stood up and started walking. The rest got up and followed.

* * *

**Crimsonbloodvampire:** I'm finally continuing this story. I know the chapter is short but that's just how it is. Updates will probably be as slow as shit but at least I am updating. Please review. 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Crimsonbloodvampire:** Ack! I'm so sorry for not updating! I would do it right now but I have to get of the computer soon so I'll try and update tomorrow or Sunday. And please don't review on this author's not because I'm going to replace this with the new chapter. Again I'm sorry. Please forgive me!


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Summary: Something's wrong with him. He's different now…

Warning: Dark fic, language, violence, implied stuff, and whatever the hell else I throw in there.

* * *

"Man I'm starving!" Hige complained. The pack had been walking for quite a while without stopping to rest or eat. It was getting to be dinner time.

"I think we're almost to Dreamer's City. We can get something to eat there." Kiba said. Around an hour later they walked up to the cities gates.

* * *

"So do you really think Toboe's here?" Hige asked walking out of a restaurant. Everyone just shrugged in response.

"I think we should find a place to sleep for the night. Get an early start tomorrow morning, maybe get some leads where Toboe is in the city or if he's even here at all." Blue suggested. Everyone agreed. Even though it wasn't extremely late the pack was tired from spending most of the day running through the forest. The best place they could find was to sleep was by the river that ran through the middle of the city.

* * *

Hige yawned and opened his eyes. "Aww man, am I the last on awake again?" Hige asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, now get your ass up, we've been waiting here an hour for you to wake up." Tsume said in a semi-mad tone.

"Alright, alright." Hige said getting up.

* * *

"Guys, is it just me or does this place feel creepier the farther we go into the city?" Blue questioned. Most of the buildings blocked the suns rays and cold air seemed to come out of nowhere. Hige looked around nervously.

"Can I help you?" A small girl asked. The pack jumped and turned around.

"Oh, you scared me." Blue said. "Where did you come from?"

"Can I help you?" The child asked again. She had light brown braided hair, and was wearing a pink dress and some pink tennis shoes. She looked to be around nine years of age. "Are you looking for someone?" She asked curiously.

"Um, yeah." Hige said.

"…Well who are you looking for? Maybe I could help you find them." The girl said sweetly.

"Do you know anyone around here named Toboe?" Blue asked.

Tsume turned to Blue and whispered, "You don't really think this little runt can do anything to help us, do you?"

"Well it's worth a try." Blue said turning back to the young girl, awaiting an answer.

"Hmm…" The girl thought for a little while, "I think I might know who you're talking about. Does he have light brown hair and yellowish eyes?"

"Uh, yeah, he does." Hige said.

"I think he lives pretty deep in the city, somewhere along Midnight Road. I'm not sure about which house he lives in though." The girl said smiling.

"Umm, thanks a lot kid." Hige said. "…Just one more thing, where's Midnight Road?" Hige probably wouldn't have asked if the city wasn't as big as it is.

"Oh that's easy. Just follow the river til you come to the big cross section. Then you keep going straight and you're there." She said grinning.

"Ok, thanks. We really appreciate it." Blue said. The young girl turned around and took off running into one of the back allies.

"So you all actually believe that little kid?" Tsume inquired.

"Not exactly, but it's the only lead we've got at the moment." Kiba said. "If you've got better information on Toboe then do tell, otherwise it looks like we're heading to Midnight Road."

Tsume said nothing and started walking back towards the river. The others followed.

* * *

**Crimsonbloodvampire:** Just to let you know Dreamer's City isn't extremely huge but it's still a pretty good size city. Anyways, hope you liked. And thanks a bunch to my reviewers. 


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolf's Rain or any songs used in this fic.

**Summary:** Something's wrong with him. He's different now…

**Warning:** Dark fic, language, violence, implied stuff, and whatever the hell else I throw in there.

* * *

The gang made their way to the big cross section that was in a deep part of the city.

"So, this it?" Hige asked. Kiba nodded and went ahead. A few minutes later they saw a sign that said 'Midnight Road'.

"So, what now?" Hige questioned.

"Guess we just search for Toboe." Kiba said and walked off. The others walked off in different directions too. A while later they all met back up. None of them had any luck. It was getting pretty late again and the pack needed to find a place to sleep.

"Let's see what's down this road." Blue suggested. They walked down the road for a little while till they came to another cross section with two signs. One of them said 'Midnight Road' and the other said 'Moon Avenue'.

"Well, do you think we should crash for the night and check out Moon Avenue in the morning?" Blue asked.

Hige started to sniff the air. "Hold on a second! I think I smell Toboe's scent. And he's close by!" Hige said partially excited.

"Hige, if you're joking about this, I swear I'll kick your ass so hard you won't even know what your name is." Tsume threatened.

"I'm not joking! I really do smell his scent!" Hige insisted.

"Can you lead us to Toboe?" Kiba asked. Hige nodded, "Come on! It's this way." Hige said and changed into his wolf form and took off running. The others changed into their wolf forms and followed.

* * *

Hige took a quite a few turn until they finally stopped by the cities park. On the smaller side of the park there was the usual playground for the younger kids. On the opposite and much bigger side of the park was nothing but an extremely long pathway and quite a bit of forest.

"Damn it Hige! I knew you were just pulling your usual pranks." Tsume said pissed off.

"I'm not joking! I swear I can smell his scent right here!" Hige insisted.

"Bullshit." Tsume said glaring at Hige.

"Cool down Tsume, I can smell his scent too. He's been here recently, at least."

"See, I told you I wasn't joking. Maybe if you weren't so rude you would be able to tell too." Hige said crossing his arms.

Blue sighed and looked up, only to see a teenager looking back down at her. He was sitting on a high up tree branch. From what Blue could tell he had reddish-brownish hair and golden-yellow eyes. 'Is that…Toboe?' Blues questioned herself silently.

She looked back down. "Kiba, Tsume, Hige really wasn't kidding, at least I don't think."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked. Blue pointed up, "Look." They all looked up to where Blue was pointing to see the same teen looking back at them with a blank face.

They all looked back down and looked at each other. "Is that really him?" Tsume asked. Even though Tsume was trying to hide his hopefulness and excitement you could still tell it was there.

"Only one way to find out," Hige said. "Hey runt! Come down here!" Hige called up but the boy didn't move.

"You're such an idiot." Blue said to Hige and slapped him across the head.

"Owww," Hige whined. "Well, if you're so smart then you get him down here."

"Hey, can you come down here for a second? We have something to ask you!" Blue called out nicely. The teen moved, stood up, and disappeared for a second, then jumped down form the tree branch he was on. He landed a couple feet away from Blue.

"Hey, are you Toboe?" Hige asked. The teen nodded.

"Really? Do you know how long we've been looking for you?..." Blue trailed off.

"Hey runt, why are you so quiet?" Tsume interrogated. Toboe shrugged.

Toboe was wearing a black jacket that said 'A Beautiful Lie', a plain black tee, camouflage pants, and some black and red Nikes.

"What, you decided not to speak to me?" Tsume accused.

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" Toboe asked quietly, tilting his head to the side a little bit.

"Hell, do you even remember what happened?" Tsume asked getting a little angry. Toboe nodded his head yes again.

"What the hell's up with you?" Hige questioned. Toboe shrugged again. Hige sighed in frustration.

"Can you at least give us a verbal answer?" Blue questioned.

Toboe sighed. "Depends. What do you want to know?"

"Well, why are you acting like this?" Blue asked.

"Because I can." Toboe said seeming somewhat bored.

"That wasn't the kind of verbal answer I was talking about, smart mouth." Blue said. '…Smart mouth? Man he's got me acting like somebody's mother.' Blue thought to herself.

"You can either take that answer or not get one at all because I'm not going to tell you." Toboe said switching his weight to his other foot.

"Ok, how come you're here and not in the same city we found you in last time?" Kiba interrogated.

"Won't answer that either." Toboe answered.

Blue sighed, "Is there anything you will answer?" Toboe just shrugged. Just then you could hear a phone vibrate. Toboe yanked out his flip phone an answered it.

"Hello?...Yeah. When do you want me to meet you?...Right now?...Yeah, I can. See you in a few." Toboe hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry, but I have to go someplace." Toboe said and started to walk off.

"Wait! We've been looking for you all this time and you're just going to leave us right after we found you?" Blue exclaimed.

"I never said you couldn't follow me. It's not like I'm going to some top secret government meeting or something." Toboe said sarcastically.

Tsume narrowed his eyes. "Kid, you're really starting to piss me off."

"Oh joy. Now I can win a special 'I pissed off Tsume' award." Toboe remarked sarcastically and started to walk off.

"You better watch what you say, runt." Tsume threatened walking after Toboe with the rest of the pack.

"Or what? You gonna try to catch me and suffocate me with you're threatening remarks?" Toboe smirked.

Tsume clenched his fist and growled. He was fixing to throw another threatening comment to Toboe but noticed something was off with Toboe's scent. He calmed down a bit and wondered if any of the others could smell the difference in the runt's scent.

"So, where are we heading to?" Kiba asked. Toboe just shrugged. He yanked his Ipod out of his pocket and began listening to A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds To Mars. He didn't pay attention to anything and kind of spaced out while the lyrics ran through his head.

**_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_**

**_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie  
Makes me_**

**_Its time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much the same  
'Cause this is just a game_**

**_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie  
Makes me_**

**_Lie ... beautiful ..._**

**_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running 'round in circles (plagued with)  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_**

**_So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie_**

**_So beautiful, beautiful_**

**_It's a beautiful lie_**

**_So beautiful, beautiful_**

**_It's a beautiful lie_**

**_So beautiful, beautiful_**

**_It's a beautiful lie_**

**_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_**

* * *

**Crimsonbloodvampire:** Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I tried to make this one longer than normal. And yes the writing on Toboe's jacket is supposed to be the song by 30 Seconds To Mars. I chose that song partly because I thought it fit a little with the story (well, if you were me it might make a little more sense) and partly because that's the song I was listening to at the moment. sweat drops So yeah… Anyways, thanks to all of my reviewers. Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 5

**xXDaRkxHeArTsXx:** Hey peoples. Eh, this is crimsonbloodvampire, I just changed my pen name. I also changed my homepage to my myspace account if anybody's bored enough to go look or something. So yeah…Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to my reviewers, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolf's Rain or any songs used in this fic.

**Summary:** Something's wrong with him. He's different now…

**Warning:** Dark fic, language, violence, and whatever else I throw in there.

* * *

"Why's he like this?" Blue wondered quietly.

"I think something crawled up his ass and died." Hige scoffed.

"Well, either way he's not the same, sweet Toboe we all used to know."

"No, nothing crawled up my ass and died, and no I'm not the sweet little Toboe everybody used to know. Now if you all can't get over that and stop being a bunch of whiney asses then get lost." Toboe said putting away his Ipod as they came to a stop at a rather large, mansion like house. He opened the door and went inside before the others had a chance to say anything.

Tsume growled, "I'm going to hurt that kid…"

The rest of the gang followed Toboe inside, Kiba shut the door behind them.

A girl around Toboe's age appeared at the end of the stairs. She had black, layered hair and purple eyes, and was wearing a black thermo T and faded black jeans. "Who're your friends?"

"Just some people from a past life." Toboe chuckled. "This is Hige, Blue, Tsume, and Kiba." He said pointing to each wolf as he said their names.

"Name's Katie, you all can go sit in the living room." Katie said, pointing to the living room. She started up the stairs and Toboe followed.

"We're you two going?" Kiba asked. The two just kept walking until they turned down the hall on the right.

"Uh, am I the only one worried about what they might do up there?" Blue mumbled quietly.

"Well, with this new Toboe, I can't really say." Kiba stated, "I guess we better wait for them in the living room." They went into the neatly arranged room and sat down on the couch and chairs.

* * *

"I had a run in with one of the workers. Apparently they're still searching for us." Katie said, sitting on the bed. They were in her bedroom.

"Figures. What'd you do with the worker?" Toboe questioned.

"Same thing I always do…I thought you said those wolves weren't going to find you."

"I didn't think they would. I mean, if they were going to find me like last time, then it would've been two years ago. I thought they would've given up a long time ago."

"Well, they didn't. We're eventually going to have to find some way to get them away from us and keep it that way."

"I know." Toboe sighed, "We should probably go back downstairs."

"Yeah…" Katie nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Do I want to know what you two runts were doing up there?" Tsume asked somewhat angrily.

"We were holding a little birthday party for our invisible friend Bob." Toboe commented.

"Are you always going to be this sarcastic?" Kiba asked annoyed. Katie giggled quietly.

"What's so damn funny!?" Tsume yelled.

"Nothing, you all just remind me of humans."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked. He didn't really notice it before but now he could tell by her scent that she wasn't human.

"Do any of you have a place to sleep tonight?" Katie asked, ignoring Kiba's a question.

"No, not really." Hige sighed.

"Well, if you want you can stay here, there are plenty of rooms."

"Oh, well, thanks." Blue said.

"The guest rooms are upstairs, down the hall on the left. Mine and Toboe's rooms are down the right hall if you need anything."

"Wait, Toboe, you live here?!" Hige questioned.

"No, I just spend the night here a lot…" He said heading up the stairs. Katie followed.

Tsume got up the stairs just in time to see them entering separate rooms. He sighed, "Man, this kid…"

"Come on, we better get some sleep. We can interrogate them tomorrow." Kiba said. The pack went down the hall on the left and went into the rooms they were going to sleep in.

* * *

**xXDaRkxHeArTsXx:** Sorry it's short, but I'm going to stop it right there. Please review. 


End file.
